Rank
Rank is often used in reference to an item and how strong it is. The items are usually ranked 1 - 40, though there are some exceptions. The Rank determines the level of Specialists on the items, and the level the enemies will be when you use the item to go to the item world. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness *All items are ranked 1 - 40 in this game, except for a select few: **Nemesis: A monster weapon that is rank 41, and can only be stolen from Tyrant Baal. Is legendary rarity by default. **Nemesis MK-2: A monster weapon that is ranked level 42, and can only be stolen from Prinny Baal. Is legendary rarity by default. **Prinny Costume: An armor that is rank 41, and can only be stolen from Prinny Baal. Is legendary rarity by default. *Also, all rank 40 items can only be found by stealing them from an item god of a Legendary rank 39 item (Floor 100 of the Item world), or by stealing it from an item god 2 of a rank 40 item. *All Rank 40 items are legendary by default. *At Customer Rank 12 (when shopping for items), the best rank you can buy is rank 38. And they will never be rare or legendary. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories *All items are ranked 1 - 40 in the game. No exceptions this time. *No "Lover" specialists can grow on items rank 5 or lower. *All rank 40 items can only be found by stealing them from an item god of a Legendary rank 39 item (Floor 100 of the Item world), or by stealing it from an item god 2 of a rank 40 item. The player must go to the Land of Carnage or else, the Item God will not have the Rank 40 item equipped. *All Rank 40 items are legendary by default. *At Customer Rank 12 (when shopping for items), the best rank you can buy is rank 38. And they will never be of Rare or Legendary rarity. (However, if shopping from an Item World Branch shop VIA Mystery Gate, the maximum rank you can buy is extended to 39, and there will be Rare and Legendary items while shopping in this branch ONLY.) ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice *All items in the game are ranked 1 to 40. *In ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention, Rank 41 weapons can be obtained by stealing them from the Item God 2 of a Rank 40 item *Like in Disgaea 2, Rank 40 items can be obtained by stealing them from the Item God of a Legendary Rank 39 item in the Land of Carnage. *At Customer Rank 12, Items up to Rank 30 can be bought. Rank 31 to 34 items can be obtained from the Item World. Rank 35 to 40 Items can be obtained in the Land of Carnage. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten *All items in the game are ranked 1 to 40 *Like in ''Disgaea 2 ''and ''Disgaea 3, rank 40 items can be stolen from the Item God of a Legendary Rank 39 item in the Land of Carnage. *Rank 1 to 30 items can be bought from the Rosen Queen stores at Customer Rank 12. Ranks 31 to 34 are found in the Item World and Ranks 35 to 40 are found in the Land of Carnage. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness '' *All items in the game are ranked 1 to 40. *Like in previous games, Rank 40 Items are obtained from an Item God of a Legendary Rank 39 Item in LoC Mode. *Rank 39 Items can now be bought in the shop but only if the player defeats Pringer Z in order to unlock Product Rank 12. *Rank 35-40 items can be found in LoC Mode in the Item World. If entering an item of at least Rank 12, only Rank 35+ items will appear in chests and the Bonus Gauge. Category:Terms